Solaris the Annoyed
by boshrocks
Summary: Ok, everyone loved my other Solaris stories so I decided to write more. Plot doesn't really run with Charn's Sisters or Coronation of Charn although it is similar. It's a more fun take on it. pairings EdmundSolaris adn CaspianSusan


"Why will you never listen to me, Caspian?"

"Because Sol, you never listen to me!"

"I'll listen the day you say something remotely intelligent."

"It was my decision to call them back!"

"Yes and I expressly told you not to! Why must you always disobey me?"

"You are not king of Narnia. Nor are you queen of anywhere else anymore."

"My crown may have been taken from me but I am still a queen. You are the king but you are young, foolish, and the biggest idiot I've ever known. And considering that I'm five thousand years old makes it quite an accomplishment."

Edmund and Peter sniggered as they heard this. The four siblings had yet to see who was fighting with their friend King Caspian X. A moment later they saw her.

A tall, stunningly beautiful woman stormed out of the tent and stopped outside it. She turned to look at them slowly. She looked like Jadis, but her hair was smooth and she looked purer than Jadis. She wore a long gown of cream and cloth of gold and carried a tall white staff with a glowing gem in it. She was glowing too, and her golden hair matched the golden tint to her skin.

"I told him summoning you was a bad idea. He has crossed Aslan. And this is my fight."

"You always say that, Solaris." Caspian said, following her out of the tent. "But it is not this time."

The woman spun around and rounded on Caspian. "She's my sister and do you think blades will kill her for good? She's already died once, killed by Aslan. And that didn't work. Not properly. I know her plan, and I know how to stop her."

"If Aslan couldn't kill her, how could you possibly manage it?"

"Cas, she's my twin sister and I'm stronger than her. This will take magic that could very well kill me but in doing so will also mend her. I told you the plan, and you…idiot that you are, went and summoned them." she pointed at the Pevansie's. "Like they're going to do any good."

"You don't know us or you wouldn't say that." Peter said.

She turned her head to look at him. "Tell me King Peter, how much magic can you do? What spells do you know? You do not understand the deep magic, I do, and so does my sister. When Jadis rises, I must face her. I must be the one to change her or send her back for good."

"But you refuse to kill her." Caspian said gently.

"I won't have to. She'll come back. I just have to find the book."

"It doesn't exist."

"It gave me my magic, just as the Grimoire gave Jadis hers. The Moerta is mine. And I have to go back to get it."

"Go back where?" Lucy asked.

"My country. My kingdom. The ruined nation I once ruled. My abandoned home. Charn, the land my sister almost destroyed in a civil war against me. Jadis used to be good, you know. And Charn used to be like Narnia. Jadis ruled by my side, but she didn't like the fact that I was High Queen and she was not."

"I know that feeling." Edmund grumbled, glaring at Peter.

"I must go back to my country, I must find the book. When Jadis rises she will go there as well. She needs the Grimoire just as I need the Moerta. Charn is our final frontier, not Narnia, as you believed Caspian. The world does not revolve around Narnia. And for once in your life, Caspian, you must listen to me, and you must trust me. If you don't, we will all die…and Jadis will take Narnia again. If you do, Jadis will never be a threat again, and my country will come back. I will be a queen again."

"What about Jadis?"

"Jadis will rule by my side. I'll bring her back to our side."

"A feat which I say is impossible."

"I do the impossible everyday Cas. I deal with you everyday and keep sane."

The Pevansie's laughed. Caspian glared at them and they subsided.

"I like her, she's spunky." Edmund muttered to Peter.

"King Edmund, I invented spunk." She smirked at him and then chuckled and then sighed happily. "We have a week before Jadis will rise and I have a secret. I already know where the books are. I hid them after the war. Let me introduce myself properly. I am High Queen Solaris the Radiant of Charn. Twin sister of Queen Jadis the White. Commander of light magic. And special advisor to the most infuriating king Narnia has ever had, and that includes you Peter."

Edmund guffawed. Peter hit him over the back of the head.


End file.
